


Worth It

by canthelpmyselves



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Jealous Roy, M/M, Morning After, Watch Out For That Snap!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-02-01 03:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21361612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves
Summary: Jean does not regret last night. Not at all. Not even if it gets him scorched.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Jean Havoc
Comments: 8
Kudos: 106





	Worth It

Jean made his way across the office to his desk, pulled out his chair and dropped down into it. A twinge of pain shot up his back, but it was easily dismissed. He wrestled open his top drawer and grabbed the bottle of aspirin he kept on hand, shaking out a couple and tossing them into his mouth. He washed them down with the last of the coffee he had brought with him. 

“You better not be ill,” a deep voice drawled.

Jean grimaced as he looked to the left where his commanding officer stood. Mustang was eyeing him warily, his body tilted back slightly, as if trying to get as much space between them as possible. Beside him stood Hawkeye, who was studying Jean intently.

“Just a, um, late night,” Jean mumbled, hoping they would leave it at that. Instigator that he was, Heymans began to snicker. Jean shot him a stern look but all that did was make the brunette laugh harder.

“On a work night?” Hawkeye asked with obvious disapproval.

“Not my idea,” he muttered.

“Don’t tell us you finally found a girl the General didn’t steal first,” Heymans teased.

Jean could feel his face heating up. He couldn’t remember the last time he blushed. Oh, wait. He had blushed last night. A lot. Not that he could be blamed for that! After all, it wasn’t every day you find yourself at the mercy of a sex fiend! Thinking about last night probably wasn’t the smartest thing to do. Jean could feel a certain part of his anatomy perk up, even as his ass gave a twinge of discomfort. 

“Well?” Heymans prompted when Jean didn’t immediately answer.

There was no way in hell he was telling anyone in the office what had transpired last night. It wasn’t that he was ashamed. Nothing that felt that good could ever be a cause for embarrassment. It was more that, if his date last night ever found out he had gossiped about it, he could kiss a repeat performance goodbye, forever. Not to mention, his CO’s reaction would be blistering.

Before he could think of a believable enough lie, the office door flew open and in walked Edward Elric, the former Fullmetal Alchemist, who had been promoted to Captain after the Promised Day and transferred to the Investigations department. Mustang immediately perked up, giving Ed a smirk while also straightening his shoulders and tilting his head slightly.

“Good morning, Ed,” he purred.

It was no secret to anyone (except maybe Ed) that the whole reason he was transferred to Colonel Hughes’ command was because that negated the regulations against inter-office romances. Once Ed came back from helping his brother recover, everyone in Central Command had realized just how attractive Ed had become. Mustang was determined to be the one to win the younger man’s notice. So far he was failing. 

“Hey, bastard,” Ed said casually, giving Hawkeye and Heymans nods as he moved to stand beside Jean’s desk. 

Mustang moved closer, reaching up to ‘casually’ ruffle his hair in a way that often had the secretaries swooning. “Ed, I heard about a new Cretian restaurant that just opened up. You like Cretian food, right?”

Ed glanced at him in annoyance. “It’s okay,” he shrugged. “Al loves it.”

Roy pouted slightly as he moved even closer. Behind him Hawkeye was rolling her eyes while Heymans looked like he wanted to take notes, his eyes darting back and forth between Mustang and Ed. “I have reservations for 7 tonight. I’d love some company,” the General hinted.

Ed waved a hand dismissively. “I can fix that.” Before Mustang could even begin to gloat, Ed placed one hand on the edge of Jean’s desk and looked him in the eye. “I think you left your jacket at my place. Want to stop by later and get it?”

Jean felt himself sinking deep into those sexy golden eyes. “Um, sure. After work?”

Ed grinned wickedly. “And maybe you could stick around for dinner? Al will be out with the bastard, so it’ll just be the two of us.”

Jean’s cock swelled at the implication in Ed’s voice. “I could do that,” he agreed eagerly.

“And I’ll even throw in breakfast, this time,” Ed promised huskily before leaning in and pressing a quick kiss to Jean’s lips. Jean was helpless to drag his eyes away from Ed as he straightened up, turned on his heel and sauntered out of the office. 

“Major Havoc, is there something you would like to tell us?” Mustang growled once the door was closed and the four of them were alone.

Jean gulped, his eyes going wide as he looked over to see the thunderous expression on the General’s face. Hawkeye was watching him with a hint of pity while Heymans’ mouth was hanging open.

Jean slowly eased out of his seat, cringing as Mustang carefully placed the file he was holding on a desk. He managed two steps back toward the door before his commander was reaching for his gloves. “He seduced me!” he bellowed, diving for the doorknob.

He barely managed to stumble into the hallway before he heard a snap. Racing down the corridor, and dodging fireballs, all Jean could think was _‘worth it’_.


End file.
